


Of Pillow Fights and Shocking Kisses

by ignite_pass_tetsuya



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignite_pass_tetsuya/pseuds/ignite_pass_tetsuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko starts a pillow fight with Kagami, which inevitably dissolves into light touches, static kisses, and cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pillow Fights and Shocking Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indi_go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_go/gifts).



> Technically this is a Twitter prompt, but it's close enough.   
> Hope you enjoy!

“Oi, Kuroko.”

Kagami looked from the TV to his boyfriend and watched as he turned a page in his book. Though he waited and waited, Kuroko never once looked up to acknowledge him.

“Hey, Kuroko,” Kagami said, a little louder this time. Absentmindedly, his partner picked up his mug from the end table and took a sip of tea, but still kept his focus on the paper in front of him.

“Oi! Kuroko!” Kagami said, taking one of the small pillows from the couch and tossing it at him. The square of fabric landed right on top of Kuroko’s book, and Kagami couldn’t help but laugh at the startled expression Kuroko now wore. His eyes were even wider than they usually were, his mouth open slightly as he appeared to be assessing the situation and wondering what in the world just happened. Usually Kuroko was the one scaring Kagami; this time, the roles were oddly reversed.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said simply.

“Sorry Kuroko, but I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes. You were so lost in your book that you didn’t notice.

“Oh,” Kuroko mumbled, glancing down at his book before returning his stare to Kagami. “I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“It’s fine, I know you didn’t do it on purpose. I was just wondering if you wanted something specific for dinner.”

“Whatever you want to make is fine,” Kuroko replied.

“Okay. I’ll start it after this movie is over then.”

“How much longer?”

“About a half hour or so? Unless you want me to start now.”

“No, I’m fine. I was just curious.”

Kagami rested his hand on Kuroko’s knee and gave it a light squeeze before turning back to face the television. Kuroko returned his attention to his book for a moment, but didn’t read more than a few sentences before he glanced back up at Kagami in his peripheral. Kagami appeared to have his attention occupied, and Kuroko wanted to have a bit of fun.

Slowly, Kuroko picked up the pillow Kagami had thrown at him and, after deciding Kagami wasn’t paying attention to him, used his palm to push the pillow at Kagami as if he were performing an ignite pass.

“Bah! What the—“ Kagami spluttered, completely caught off guard. Kagami slowly turned to face Kuroko, his mouth hanging slightly open in disbelief because _I can’t believe he just did that_.

“Oh, you’re asking for it now.”

Kuroko shut his book, not even bothering to mark the page, and grabbed another pillow from his end of the couch before bolting up and getting into a defensive stance, hugging the pillow to his chest like a shield. Try as he might, he couldn’t help the smile fighting its way to his lips as he watched Kagami take up a similar position across from him.

Kagami took a few steps forward, and Kuroko retreated backwards in answer. His boyfriend kept a slow approach, one foot in front of the other, until Kuroko felt his back hit the wall behind him. His eyes grew wide and he drew in a breath.

“Gotcha!” Kagami grinned, reaching back and throwing the pillow at Kuroko.

Artfully, Kuroko ducked and avoided the attack, running around the back of the couch to put a barrier between himself and his “opponent”.

“You’re now weaponless, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said.

“Tch, that’s what you think.”

Kuroko didn’t understand until Kagami took off running back through the apartment to a different room—the _bedroom_. Kuroko hugged his pillow shield tighter to his chest and waited for the inevitable.

Soon enough, Kagami returned with a pillow in each hand, both twice the size of the small square that Kuroko held in his grasp. Kagami wasted no time in smirking at Kuroko, already beginning to revel in his inevitable victory.

“Who’s weaponless now?” he taunted. “You think that pathetic shield can protect you?”

“Big things come in small packages, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, trying to help his situation by attempted trash-talking.

“Yeah, well, not always,” Kagami said, reeling back once more to throw a pillow in Kuroko’s direction.

Kuroko tried to turn out of the way once again, but the soft fabric got him in the side of the head, causing the hair on that side to stick up as if he’d just woken up.

Kagami covered his mouth with his newly freed hand, attempting to stifle giggles, but couldn’t help the booming laughter that escaped past his lips. He threw his head back and put a hand to his head, tangling his fingers in his hair. Kuroko could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“Hah! Sorry, Kuroko, but I can’t help it! It’s even funnier than usual! Haha!”

Taking advantage of Kagami’s distraction at this crucial point in the fight, Kuroko lunged for the blanket he had been using earlier and quickly tossed it over Kagami’s head, blinding him. He then ran over to wrap his arms tightly around Kagami’s arms, locking them down and sealing the cocoon.

“H-hey! What the hell? Kuroko!” Kagami started flailing around, realizing quickly that Kuroko had managed to gain the upper hand. Though normally it would’ve been no problem to free his arms from Kuroko’s weaker grip, the extra weight and fabric of the blanket was a hindrance and made it difficult to know what was going on.

Finally, after enough maneuvering, he managed to twist himself out of Kuroko’s grip and began to pull the blanket from his head, only to trip on the length.

“Shit, Kuroko—“ Kagami reached out, wrapping the one arm he’d managed to free securely around Kuroko’s waist as they fell to the carpeted floor below. Kagami landed with a grunt, feeling Kuroko’s light weight land on top of him.

Kagami reached up to finish pulling the blanket from his head before looking down to Kuroko, his head still buried to Kagami’s chest.

“You okay, Kuroko?” Kagami asked, a tinge of concern coloring his voice.

“Yes, Kagami-kun, I’m just fine—“ Kuroko cut off abruptly, pressing his own smaller hand to his mouth to suppress a fit of giggles. Kuroko turned away, pointlessly trying to hide the shaking in his shoulders and the redness coloring his face and he laughed behind his hand.

Kagami raised an eyebrow, grabbing Kuroko’s chin and forcing his boyfriend to look at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“Kagami-kun’s hair,” was Kuroko’s simple reply.

Kagami’s gaze shifted toward the ceiling as he lifted a hand to pat the top of his head, noting that his hair was sticking almost straight up.

“You look like me,” Kuroko said, grinning brightly now.

Kagami grinned right back. “Must’ve been the static from the blanket.”

“Mmm, probably.”

Kagami reached out with a finger and touched it to Kuroko’s arm. Sure enough, a small spark appeared at the point of contact, causing them both to flinch slightly. It wasn’t painful by any means, just surprising, and they both fell into another fit of giggles because of it.

Kuroko leaned forward to press his cheek to Kagami’s chest, enjoying the feel and sound of the rumbles moving through him as he laughed. When they both finally calmed down, Kuroko could hear the soft _ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump_ of Kagami’s heart. Kagami wrapped his arms securely around Kuroko’s waist, pressing his nose to Kuroko’s hair, inhaling the delicate scent of vanilla that constantly clung to him.

Kuroko didn’t miss the slight increase in Kagami’s heartbeat, either.

Lifting his head, Kuroko looked up at Kagami, finding the latter already had his focus trained on him. He lifted his chin slightly, the silent question in the air. Kagami answered immediately, bringing his face closer and closer to Kuroko’s.

When they finally met, a literal spark jumped between them.

They jumped apart only slightly, smiling at each other sweetly before laughing again.

“My bad,” Kagami said. “Thought all the static was gone.”

Kagami reached up, touching his finger lightly to the side of Kuroko’s neck to be certain they wouldn’t get shocked again, and slowly began to drag it up to the side of Kuroko’s face. He let his palm lay flat against Kuroko’s cheek and felt him lean into the touch instinctively, a contented sigh leaving his parted lips.

Kagami brought him thumb to Kuroko’s lower lip, pulling down slightly before releasing it and enjoying the light shudder he felt run down Kuroko’s spine. Kuroko shifted to straddle Kagami’s hips and smiled up at him, enjoying the peace he felt at just being together.

Slowly, Kagami leaned down to press their lips together once again with no distractions. There was no rush, no haste, the two simply enjoying the moment of delicate, sweet exchanges between them. They moved in sync, coming together and parting again and again with the same perfect rhythm they had nurtured over the years together on the court.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed before they gave up, grabbing the pillows and blanket sprawled around them and making a makeshift bed on the floor, neither of them ready to get up and move until they didn’t have a choice. The conversation concerning dinner had been completely forgotten.

Their harder kisses dissolved into feather-light kisses on the nose, on the cheek, on the top of soft hair, before finally, they were both yawning and fighting off the clutches of sleep. When Kuroko had finally slipped fully into his dreams, Kagami carefully lifted him into his arms and carried him to bed, replacing the pillows he’d taken earlier and tucking Kuroko into his spot. He quietly crawled in beside him, draping an arm around Kuroko’s waist and settling comfortably behind him.

“’Night Kuroko,” Kagami said, nuzzling into the back of his neck. “Sweet dreams.”

It wasn’t long before Kagami joined Kuroko in the world of dreams.


End file.
